1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications services. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing services that are initiated or controlled using messaging, such as the short message service (SMS) available through mobile telephony.
2. Background of the Invention
As mobile telephones become even more ubiquitous, there exists an opportunity to leverage the ever-increasing ability to “connect” directly with consumers who are in the position to purchase goods and services, but who may not be in a position to interface directly with a merchant or point-of-sale terminal.
There is therefore a constant need to provide improved and more efficient systems and methods for allowing consumers to gain access to goods and services.